


How to reveal yourself to your partner

by Blikdelie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien overplanning, F/M, Identity Reveal, Marinette overthinking, Plagg actually helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blikdelie/pseuds/Blikdelie
Summary: Adrien found out who Ladybug is.He is ready to reveal himself and tell her the truth. But how to do it?He definitely needs a plan.Plagg will help.





	How to reveal yourself to your partner

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just struck me yesterday. Aand I just couldn't stop writing.  
> Given that English isn't my language AND I'm still typing on my phone, it took me approximately nine to ten hours straight to write.  
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

_ Chat Noir lands on a rooftop next to Ladybug. She stands on the edge, observing her city below, their city. _

_ They have grown so accustomed to this job, so devoted to each other. They trust each other completely. _

_ And yet, Chat Noir broke her trust. He saw her detransform. And he has kept it to himself for five weeks. _

_ But now it was time. _

_ “My Lady…” he says quietly. _

_ She turns to him. Her expression expectant, her eyes soft and forgiving. _

_ “What's the matter, Chat Noir?” she asks warmly. _

_ “I'm so sorry, my Lady… I betrayed your trust. I found out who you are and didn't tell you. Will you be able to forgive me?..” _

_ She stops him with a hand on his shoulder. _

_ “I will always forgive you, chaton. You are my best friend. And I am not angry. I guess, I always wanted you to know who I am. I was just afraid that you would be disappointed...” _

_ “Marinette,” he whispers, cupping her face gently. “I could never be disappointed in you. I love you, my Lady, my Princess. May I kiss you?” _

_ “Of course, Kitty,” she says, leaning in. _

_ Their leaps touch just as green light of Chat’s fading transformation engulfs them both. _

 

“Bleh,” came the disgusted voice. “Could you please not.”

“Plagg! You just spoiled the whole romantic reveal!”

“If that's how you're planning it, you should thank me for spoiling it.”

“You think this is too cheesy?” Adrien tapped his lips with his pen thoughtfully.

“Don't insult cheese like that!” Plagg cried, hugging a piece of camembert to his chest. “Cheese is precious. And this wasn’t cheesy, this was…” he looked through the text, trying to find the best fitting word. “This was awful.”

“What exactly is awful?” Adrien wasn't sure he wanted to take advice from Plagg, but there were not many people he could talk about him revealing his secrets to his superhero partner.

“First of all, too mushy,” Plagg declared. “No one would tolerate you being such a wimp.”

“Eh?..”

“Second,” Plagg continued, ignoring Adrien's attempt to cut in. “Where on Earth you get the idea that she is afraid to disappoint you?! Does she seem like a girl with that kind of insecurities?”

“Noo,” Adrien answered. “But what other reason could you think of?”

Plagg threw his paws up in exasperation.

“Safety reasons, Kid! Isn't that enough? Or maybe she doesn't want to ruin your dynamics! You know, that is actually quite shocking to know that your partner has been the guy that you…” he trailed off, glancing at Adrien. “Nevermind.”

“Okay. So. Minus insecurities, minus romance,” he glanced meaningfully at Plagg, “plus - what?”

“Normality.”

“Right. Plus normality. And maybe a couple of puns. Here we go.”

Plagg rolled his tiny eyes.

 

_ Ladybug lands on the rooftop just to find her partner already there, staring out into the city. _

_ “What's wrong Kitty?” she asks, because she seems to always be aware when he is upset. _

_ “Hello, my Lady,” he motions for her to sit down. _

_ “So, what got your tail in a knot?” _

Plagg groaned. Adrien grinned.

_ Chat sighed. _

_ “What would you do if one of your friends discovered your secret by accident? Would you be mad at them?” _

_ “Well,” she tapped her chin thoughtfully. “I'd obviously be not pleased, that's for sure. But not mad, of course. If that's an accident, it's not their fault, right? We would talk and in the end we'll be okay, I guess. Why? Did you accidentally let the cat out of the bag?” _

Plagg groaned again. Adrien sighed contently, nodding his head.

_ “No, it's not that… Actually, I accidentally saw you detransform in an alley a couple of weeks ago.” _

_ He risks a glance at her. She is motionless. Looks like she is frozen in place. _

_ “I mean,” he goes on, “ I should probably have told you earlier. But I kinda chickened out. But I promised myself to tell you today. I'm sorry, it took me so long.” _

_ “It's okay, chaton,” she says, sitting down beside him. “I'm not mad. Just… shocked, maybe. It's not everyday that I'm being exposed that way. But I'm glad that it's happened. And the fact, that it's been a month already, proves that our dynamics will stay as meowsome as ever.” _

“Kid, stop it.”

“Sorry.”

_ “... As awesome as ever. Thanks for telling me, anyway.” _

_ “Yeah,” Chat reaches for the nape of his neck. “There's one more thing…” _

_ “Oh?” Ladybug looks at him curiously. _

_ “I want to tell you who I am,” he says softly. _

_ “Absolutely not,” she cuts him off with such ferocity that he is left staring at her wide-eyed. _

_ “But…” _

_ “I don't want to know your identity. It's bad enough that you know mine. I don't want to endanger you. It's for safety reasons.” _

_ “But…” _

_ “And if you dare try, I swear, I'll throw you off the roof and never talk to you again.” _

_ “Hey, wait! It's my right to tell you!” _

_ “Don't you dare!” _

_ “My name is…” _

_ Adrien felt the yo-yo wrap itself around his ankle (when did she even unwrap it?) and the second thing he knew he was indeed thrown off the roof. _

 

“Ouch,” Plagg said smugly. “That was at least realistic. A little dramatic, sure, but realistic nonetheless.”

Adrien was sucking on his lip.

“Yup, it was realistic as hell. I don't want this scenario to happen.”

“Okay, Kid, make another plan.”

“Maybe I could chase her down as Adrien? She seems to like Adrien. Surely she won't throw me off the roof in my civilian self?”

“True. But how are you going to chase her down? She takes roofs most of the time.”

“True.”

They fell silent for a moment.

“Why don't you go to her civilian self? She isn't strong enough to hurt you at least.”

“Oh, that's an idea!”

Adrien quickly picked up his pen.

 

_ Chat Noir landed on the bakery rooftop with a loud thud. A few seconds later Ladybug shot out of the room below, ready to fight. _

 

“No, Kid. Just, no.”

 

_ Chat Noir lands on the bakery rooftop with a soft thud. He hesitates for a moment, then makes a quiet knock on the trap door. _

_ A moment later a raven haired girl peeks through it. And the door is thrown open. _

_ “Chat Noir! The Paris’ favorite superhero! To what do I owe the pleasure?” _

_ She bats her eyelashes at him. _

_ “Is there an akuma?” _

“Sweet. She really played you that time.”

“Thanks. I figured that much.”

_ “No, Princess. Actually, I'm here to talk to you.” _

_ “Oh!” she joins him on the rooftop. “So, what do you want to talk about?” _

_ “I know who you are.” _

_ “What?” she pales. _

_ “And before you get the chance to throw me off the roof or something, my name is Adrien Agreste. I sit in front of you at school.” He detransforms quickly and waves to her. “Hey.” _

_ Marinette doesn't respond. She faints. _

 

Adrien stared at the paper blankly.

“Yeah. That's what will probably happen. You're quite good at it, Kid.”

Adrien groaned.

“I don't want her to faint!”

“But that's what most likely will happen in this kind of scenario.”

“Wait, Plagg! What if I just talk to her at school!”

Adrien turned the page and was met with the back cover.

For over a month he'd been writing the possible reveal scenarios into this notebook. No wonder it ran out.

“Finally!” Plagg cheered. “Now, I can live peacefully!”

Adrien stood up with a determined expression.

“I need another notebook.”

He began rummaging through his desk drawer frantically.

“Nonononono! Kid, stop it! You're driving yourself insane! As much as it is fun, you need to calm down. Breathe, kid.”

“But…”

“Breathe.”

Adrien took a deep breath and collapsed in his chair.

“Do you think it will all work out, Plagg?”

“It will. Just stop imagining and start acting.”

“But what if…”

“I think, we've worked through all of the what ifs, Kid,” Plagg said soothingly. “It's been a month”.

“Right,” Adrien sighed. “She won't hate me.”

“She won't hate you”.

“She won't throw me from a roof.”

“She won't throw you from a roof.”

“She won't faint.”

“Eh… debatable.”

“She won't turn into an akuma and destroy me.”

“Come on Kid! It's Ladybug we're talking about! It will be alright! Just go sleep and talk to her in the morning.”

“Right. In the morning. Wait, tomorrow?”

“Goodnight, Adrien.”

And with that, Plagg was off to his trash bin.

”Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll talk to her.”

 

\-----

 

The morning caught Marinette off guard. She hadn't gotten much sleep, yet she still had to go to school.

Always in a rush, she did her hair, pulled on her favorite outfit, kissed her mother on a cheek and took off to school with a croissant in her mouth.

She made it just before the bell. She raced to her seat and fell into it, panting and taking in her surroundings.

Alya was giving the girl a somewhat proud look, while Adrien was glancing at her rather uncertainly.

“Hey, Marinette,” he said with a shaky wave.

Was there something in her teeth? Was it her hair? Did she come to school in her pajamas? What if Adrien noticed it and would never want to talk to her again?

Marinette briefly inspected her teeth with her tongue, while frantically trying to smooth her hair and checking her clothes.

Everything seemed intact.

She raised her eyes to his, huge and frightened. What was it? What was it? A million of possibilities flashed through her mind.

“Um… could I talk to you after school?”

Marinette nodded, mortified. Adrien gave her his model smile and with a “cool” from his sweet lips he turned forward as the teacher walked into the class.

That was it. He had found out about her crush and was going to break her heart.

Didn't he say she was just a friend? What were you hoping for, Marinette? You're friendzoned like forever!

Out maybe he found out about her posters? But how? Chloe! Chloe sent Sabrina to her room during the election for the class president! And she found out! And told Adrien! And now he thought she was creepy and would blame her for stalking him! And she would be arrested and put in prison and would never go to a movie with him!

“Marinette, breathe!” came Alya's calming whisper. “He probably wants to ask for your notes.”

Marinette froze. Notes? She could give them. She could totally give him notes. She's been making notes. She was doing it right now… She wasn't doing it right now! She should focus and take notes!

Marinette furrowed her eyebrows in concentration and focused on the teacher, briefly sending her friend a grateful look.

Alya chuckled.

 

\-----

 

By the time school ended, Adrien was a mess.

All the possible scenarios were racing through his head.

All the what ifs bearing their ugly teeth at him from the Notebook of Reveals as he gently caressed its pages.

What if…

Aah, he shouldn't think about it.

Adrien bumped his head at the desk several times.

“Dude, you alright?”

“Yeah, just… freaking out.”

“About taking to Marinette?” Nino nodded his head appreciatively. “It's a good thing you decided to ask her out finally. It's about time. She'll say yes for sure.”

“What?” Adrien squeaked. “What makes you think?..”

“Man, you're subtle as a brick. You could as well ask her out in class this morning in front of the whole class.”

“Does… does Marinette know?” Adrien whispered, his voice sharp.

“Nah, Alya made sure to give her the wrong idea. The girl has the tendency to overthink.”

Adrien let out a relieved breath.

“Speaking of. Shouldn't you be going? Marinette will probably begin freaking out soon.”

Adrien checked his phone.

“Oh, shoot! It's been fifteen minutes already! I gotta go! See you, Nino.“

“Good luck, bro.”

Adrien dashed out of the classroom.

 

\-----

 

Marinette was freaking out.

She was officially freaking out.

It's been fifteen minutes since school has ended. She was waiting for Adrien on the school steps, but he wasn't coming. Where was he?

Maybe that was some kind of a prank?

Maybe he got the notes from somebody else?

And what if…

“Marinette!” came Adrien's voice. He rushed out of the school doors, panting. “Marinette.”

He straightened up and gave her the most earnest smile she had ever seen on him.

“I need to talk to you.”

The girl felt her own lips curl up into a smile.

“Okay. Do you need notes?..”

“What? No! I wanted to talk to you about…”

“Come on, come on! You will all be the pages in my book!”

The teens both turned to an akuma, turning people into pages and stashing them in her bag. The akuma, who thankfully hadn't spotted them yet.

“How not original, Monsieur Hawkmoth,” Marinette muttered and turned to Adrien. “We'll talk later. Now we have to hide. Come on!”

Marinette grasped Adrien's wrist and pulled him into the school. Then raced to the nearest bathroom, ignoring him shout after her.

That was a success that school had already ended. The less students were here, the less were in danger.

Marinette slammed the door close.

“Tikki, spots on!”

 

\-----

 

The akuma wasn't too hard to defeat.

One cataclysm and lucky charm later, one miraculous ladybug - and the superhero duo were standing on top of the school, their miraculouses beeping.

“My Lady,” Chat turned to Ladybug, offering his fist, which she bumped without looking. “I need to talk to you.”

“Later, chaton. I'm about to detransform. See you later!”

And with that, she was gone.

“Wait…” came Chat's weak protest.

He sighed.

Not today, then.

The beeping from his ring told him that he had less than a minute left.

With a heavy heart Chat Noir dropped into a deserted alley nearby, his transformation wearing off as soon as his feet touched the ground.

“I couldn't do it, Plagg. She just keeps running away,” he sighed to the ground.

He lifted his gaze and… was met with a blue-eyed stare of his classmate.

Marinette didn't move. She didn't blink. She was just staring, a blush slowly creeping up her cheeks.

Adrien just had to take his chance. At least, she was here now and she wasn't running away.

“Um… hi?” he tried. “Maybe we can talk now?”

Marinette suddenly snapped you off her daze.

“Oh. My. God. Oh my God! You are Chat Noir!  _ You _ are Chat Noir! Oh no, I'm freaking out. I'm totally freaking out. Okay. Okay. Deep breaths.”

Adrien was following his classmate with his eyes, not able to cut in a word. She was talking too fast, really.

“I can do it. I can calm down. Okay. Okay. I need a plan.” she took a deep breath. “Now. I'm going home. I'll come in like everything's normal. Yeah, I can do it. I'll come in, go to my room, freak out for three hours.” she checked her phone briefly. “Should be enough. Then have a dinner with my family. After dinner I'm going to patrol and tell you I'm Ladybug.”

Adrien gulped. Marinette stilled, then turned to him wide-eyed.

“Yup. Sounds like a good plan.” she turned on her heels and took off in the direction of her home. “Bye, Adrien, see you later!”

Adrien stood in the alley, staring after her.

“Aaand she ran away again, Plagg.”

“Good job, Kid. At least now she won't throw you off the roof for trying to tell her your identity.”

“Yeah. Now she'll do it for finding out first and not telling her right away.”

“You are being too dramatic.”

“Maybe not.”

“You can always tell her that you just found out.”

“Don't wanna lie to her.”

Plagg shook his head in defeat.

“Whatever you want, kid.”

Suddenly Adrien's eyes lit up.

“I have an idea, Plagg! Come on!” He opened his bag for Plagg and the tiny God dove into it, quickly spotting a box of cheese.

 

\-----

 

“Honey! Your friend is here to see you!”

Marinette let out another scream into her pillow before straightening up.

“Coming!”

She began descending from her bed, when the trap door shot open and Adrien's blond head appeared over the edge.

Marinette considered him thoughtfully, turned around, came back up her bed, too a pillow. Let yet another scream into her pillow and only after that she descended to the lower level of her room fully.

Adrien was shifting from foot to foot nervously, his eyes trained on the floor.

“Hello, chaton!” Marinette said maybe a little too cheerfully.

Adrien winced.

“Hello, My Lady.”

Adrien was staring at her, chewing on his lower lip. Then he shook his head as if having made a decision.

“I still need to talk to you.”

“Oh! Um… Okay.” she looked at the opened trap door on the floor. “Would you like to come downstairs?”

“No, here's fine,” he took a deep breath.

“I know who you are.”

Marinette raised a brow.

“Yeah, I figured. I really outed myself today, didn't I?”

“No, you actually didn't.”

Marinette was staring at him quizzically.

“I'm sorry,” he croaked. “I wanted to tell you, I really did. I wanted to tell you today, twice, then a couple of times during the last week, two weeks ago… well, basically, I've been meaning to tell you all month.”

Marinette blinked at him.

“It was an accident, honestly. I saw you detransform a month ago. But you ran away so quickly. And instead of calling for you, I went home and freaked out alone… and I probably should have told you at school the next day… But instead of that I thought “what if something goes wrong?”, so I… I started planning.”

“Planning?..”

Adrien nodded and silently handed her a notebook.

Marinette opened it and gasped. It was full of all the possible kinds of reveals.

“Unbelievable…” she muttered. “It must have taken you forever.”

Adrien was looking everywhere but at her.

“Oh, I like this one,” she giggled.

Adrien's eyes landed on her computer screen.

“You really thought I would do that?” she wondered aloud, too occupied with the book.

She turned the page.

 

_ “I love you, Ladybug,” he whispers into her palm. _

_ She leans in and their lips meet in a soft kiss. _

 

Marinette turned bright red. That was… that was… Could it possibly be?

She risked a glance up at Adrien… just to find him equally red, staring at something over her shoulder.

Marinette paled. Nonononono! She did turn off her computer! Or did she?..

She turned around slowly, following his gaze. That's right. There it was. Her computer, very much switched on, demonstrating her collage of Adrien's photos decorated with hearts.

Why was it her life?!

“I… um…” she gulped. “I am a fan of your work?”

Wow, that sounded weak even to her.

Adrien's lips twitched. And slowly, painfully slowly he broke into a grin.

“You like me,” he whispered in awe.

“I… Um… Ah…” she couldn't continue. That was too embarrassing.

Adrien’s eyes landed on her and his smile grew impossibly wide.

“You like me!” in a blink of an eye he jumped to her side, scooted her up (ignoring her squeak) and started spinning her around the room. “You like me! You like me!!!”

His laugh was infectious. And soon Marinette found herself laughing alongside him.

Adrien missed a step and fell to the chaise with Marinette on top of him.

“I love you, Princess,” he said earnestly. “Will you go on a date with me?”

Marinette squeaked once more and buried her face in his shirt.

“Marinette?..”

“I will,” came her muffled voice. Then she raised her head and beamed at him. “I'd love to!”

“Aww…” came her father's voice.

“Just remember not to be too late! Be home before nine!” her mother warned, leaning her head on her husband's shoulder with a content smile.

Two teens scrambled up from their position.

“Mama! Papa! What are you doing here?”

“Oh!” her father replied with the same smile. “We came to offer you some cookies, but it seems that you are doing great even without them.”

“We'll just leave the plate on the floor, honey,” her mother cut in. “Have fun, Marinette, Adrien!”

And with that she was gone, closely followed by her husband.

Two secret heroes made sure they disappeared, then turned to each other.

“Say, Marinette, do you have a clean notebook?”

The girl frowned slightly.

“Yeah, in my drawer. Why?”

He leaned in, smirking.

“So I could start planning our perfect date, of course!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know what you think!  
> Your comments give me the reason to write and your kuddos make my day!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
